Archive:Halleren Dunigan
Background Named after Halleren Riordan, the venerable Patriarch of the idealistic Riordan family, Halleren was removed from his birthplace in Gilneas City when he was in his infancy by his mother, Freya Dunigan, and left to the care of Rigel Gui, a Priest of the Northshire Abbey in Elwynn Forest. Halleren had been relocated prior to the proliferation of the Worgen curse, so he does not bear the taint that would later plague the residents of the region. Halleren has emerged from the Abbey as one of the Paladins of the Alliance to traverse a land forever changed by the rising of the Worldbreaker, Deathwing. He shares the Riordan family trait of desiring a world free of the Faction war, and has noted how close the realm has come to madness through the events of the Northrend campaign. Halleren fears that madness may soon run out of control given the recent exacerbations of the faction war wrought by the two primary players of the rising tensions…the newly-appointed Warchief Garrosh Hellscream of the Horde, and Varian Wrynn, the Alliance’s restored King of Stormwind. His experiences dealing with the Stonard conflict in the Swamp of Sorrows region were among the duties he loathed having to undertake in his journeys. Halleren wants no part in this war, embracing a preference for both factions to work together against common foes. His experiences fighting the Burning Legion in the Outland regions have made this stance more firmly rooted. Campaigns against elements of the Scarlet Crusade have also shown him the darker side of his own caste’, and he has resolved to never embrace such a radically twisted grasp of the Holy Light. It was through Rigel Gui’s early influence that Halleren, like his cousin Garedwynn Riordan, learned the value of all living beings who shared the realm of Azeroth, Gui’s knowledge further bolstered through the experiences of his mysterious, but benevolent Shaman “swornfriend”, Andraczyk. Gui composed his sentiments on each of the races of Azeroth thusly: From The Writings of Rigel Gui “How blessed are the Gnomes, for their studious minds, insatiable curiosity, and innate charm, obnoxious or otherwise! Their perseverance hath rewarded them a firm grasp on their own beloved holdings in the mountains. They who are of the mind to punt, condemn! Those who understand the Gnome’s merit, cherish!” “How blessed are the Kaldorei, ever cognizant of the land itself, and their grasp of ancient history far more vast than our own! For they are the fount of knowledge, restraint, awareness, and a mutual respect of their own benevolent light, shining down upon us in dark places. Upon those who blaspheme the vulgarity of the ‘tree-hugger’, one would ask, is a tree no more a living, humble being than ourselves?” “How blessed are the former Earthen, the living embodiment of the land, be they of dwarven flesh or otherwise! Upon the raise of a frothy mug and a respect of the bearded heritage, judge not they by their size, lest the weight of their resolve pile down upon thy folly with fatal conviction!” “How blessed are the eminent Children who came from the Stars, the brothers and sisters of a broken land, custodians of the most Holy Light, a bastion of spiritual purity freed from a cesspool of madness by their own convictions. Shun upon the vulgar distinction of the ‘space goat’, for upon their hooves, their tails, their horns, are the far more noble ideal of the Draenei, and should be honored as such!” “How blessed are the Orcs! Proud, redoubtable, misunderstood. Theirs may have been the lot to bring pain and suffering, yet only as pawns to far more mercurial minds. Are they not a species wishing understanding? Do they not bear cultures and heritages deserving of merit? Are they not so different from any manner of intelligent life, and is life not sacred? Shout it from every parapet, without shame or fear of misguided arrogance! Blessed are the Orcs!” “How blessed are the Shu’halo, as much a brethren of the lands as the Kaldorei, and frequent kin upon that distinction, for it is they who are destined to walk upon the Sun with pride, and who would cast a mighty hand seeding blighted plains with new life in a single arc. Expect not the vulgar notion of a mere, docile bovine distinction. Tauren, thy name is Nature, and it is good. May this notion someday soon save us all from short-sightedness.” “How blessed are the Sindorei for holding heads far higher than any notion of deception, and for seeing the Light of truth, empowering unto them a crusade of reclamation! May their wellspring of rebirth grow bright, and heal wounds far deeper than upon their fair complexions. Resentments may run even deeper, but atonement…and forgiveness…shall forever beckon. Cherish the few who would embrace atonement sooner than most.” “How blessed are those of past life robbed of warmth, yet deep in conviction! Forsaken as a whole, a light burns within some still, screaming for understanding. Are we to callously denounce? Cherish the few who dare to peel aside the seething mire of spite, in hopes of finding the faintest trace of moral fiber, for no living being who once tasted life could so irreclaimably recess such upon being forced into such a half-life. Upon this understanding is the potential redemption of the tragic Forsaken…and perhaps, a lesson in humility upon their fallen lands.” “How blessed are the Trolls, as ancient in heritage as the oldest of beings to share Azerothian legacy, for beyond their blasphemous appetites lie as much a strong right to perseverance and understanding as the Orcs. Though the road be long, may peace be the apex of the journey.” The writings were entrusted to Halleren by Andraczyk prior to the recent passing of the venerable Rigel Gui, who died peacefully within the confines of the Northshire Abbey prior to the events of the recent Cataclysm. It is for this reason that the writings contain no mention of the Worgen, nor the Goblins. Curiously, too, there is no mention of his own race of humans within the writings. Why he chose not to mention humans remains a mystery. Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived